Master Plan
by Artemis1414
Summary: Captain America was always the man with a plan and when it came to date the Black Widow, it couldn t be any different. He had a master plan for that to work his way. Romanogers! Set after AoU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author´s notes: Since I first watched CATWS, this Romanogers thing became an obsession of mine and now every song I hear, in my mind I go like: "Huh, is this a good song for Steve and Natasha?" It´s crazy, really! So I heard this song on a video on the internet (I´m not going to tell you what song it is because you´ll see at the end of the story) which I found it was perfect for where Steve and Natasha are right now and my brain just went overdrive with ideas, trying to find a way to put it on a story. So, after weeks of day dreaming (LOL), I came up with this and now I hope that Steve and Natasha can finally leave my brain alone, please! For some time at least!**

 **This story will have a few chapters, I plan on posting them weekly.**

 **English is not my first language, I´m so sorry for any mistakes. I hope you guys can enjoy the story anyway!**

 **I don´t own the Avengers or any of the Marvel characters.**

* * *

It was Friday night at the new Avengers facility, in Upstate New York, as the Quinjet landed. The new members of the Avengers team had passed their last test which consisted in going on a real difficult mission and being successful. The mission was long and dangerous but they managed to accomplish it without much trouble and without any collateral damage which made Steve very happy. That meant that the training was over for now and that they all had some days off as a reward.

Wanda, Vision, Sam and Rhodes made their way to get out of the Quinjet and, as they exited, they were acknowledged by Captain America, who got out first and was standing by the end of the ramp that lead out of the jet, wearing his dark blue uniform without the helmet but with his shield still on his back. He said: "Good job Avengers! You were all great out there!"

Wanda smiled at Steve and Vision, who was besides her, said looking at him: "Thank you Captain."

Rhodes, who was right behind them said: "We couldn´t have done this without you Captain." And he saluted Steve as he passed by him, still in his Iron Patriot armor.

Steve saluted back and continued on his spot, saying: "Enjoy your time off!"

Sam, who was coming next, stopped in front of Steve and taped his shoulder saying: "I´m glad to be part of this team."

Steve smiled and said: "Glad to have you, Sam!"

Sam smiled back, nodded at Steve and resumed his way inside the Avengers facility.

Steve looked back at the Quinjet and saw Natasha, wearing her Black Widow suit, leaning against the opened door of the jet with her arms crossed on her chest and a smirk on her face. She had let her red hair grow and now its length was just a little below her shoulders.

Natasha had watched the whole scene from up there and she couldn´t help but smirk at how cute Steve sounded, like a proud teacher talking to their students. She thought about making fun of him but didn´t say anything because she felt that way too, but the Black Widow would never admit to that. So she simply said: "This teaching thing is exhausting! I had to keep an eye on Wanda the whole time. She almost lost control of her powers on our way out of the HYDRA´s hideout." Natasha remembered how she had to fight her way to Wanda and call her attetion, making Wanda focus on her voice so that she would stop her powers from blowing up the whole place down on the top of their heads.

Steve nodded in agreement and replied: "I know, but in the end you handled the situation well. She made great progress with her powers though."

Natasha started walking down the ramp, out of the jet: "Yes, she did. I can only image what she will be able to do once she has full control of them."

Steve started walking beside her as she passed by him: "Yeah, let´s just say I´m glad she on our side this time."

Natasha rolled her eyes at him: "Oh yeah! Definitely!"

As they made their way to the elevator, now silent walking beside each other, Steve´s mind was racing because there she was, Natasha Romanoff, so close, yet so far. She was the only one who could make him feel weak and strong at the same time, like he was on the edge of a cliff, about to jump out with nothing to hang on to, without knowing if he would survive or not if he did, the woman that had been avoiding him every time they got too close or too personal. They had been working together for almost a year now, since the destruction of Ultron, so he knew her better than anyone. He knew that she was afraid to let anyone in, that after Bruce left her, she had built her walls up again. He had missed his chance to get to her when they were in D.C., because back then, his mind was troubled between the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D and finding out that Bucky was the Winter Soldier. And then he almost lost her to Bruce because he had distanced himself from her in his nonstop search for Bucky around the world. But now, now he was thinking clearly and they were closer than ever and this was his second chance. He was willing to take the jump now. So Steve decided that it was a good time to put his master plan in action. Yes, he had made a plan, a plan to ask Natasha out on a date. After all, this was no ordinary woman, this was the Black Widow.

Steve took a deep breath to gather his courage and tried to speak casually: "So Romanoff, are you doing anything fun Saturday night?"

They kept walking side by side as Natasha glanced at Steve with a weak smile, saying: "Nah, not really. You?"

Steve glanced at her too: "I was thinking about asking this girl out."

Natasha didn´t look at him but replied in an upbeat tone: "Finally Rogers! You should go for it!"

Steve smiled a little and said with confidence: "Okay! So, I pick you up on Saturday at eight."

Natasha stopped her walk abruptly and asked surprised: "What?"

Steve also stopped walking, but he had to turn and look back at Natasha who was now looking quizzically at him. He had a playful smile on his face: "Come on Natasha! You´re not busy, I know you´re not shy, so, are you scared?"

Natasha gave him a half-smile, remembering those words from when they were about to leave the Quinjet on The Lemurian Star mission. She answered: "Me, scared? Never!"

Steve smiled back at her: "Great! Saturday at eight it is!"

"Not so fast soldier!" Natasha said as she took a few steps to get a little closer to him. "If we´re going to do this, it´s going to be on my terms!"

Steve knew this wouldn´t be easy, that´s why he had made a plan for this, he had gone through this in his head a million times and he had predicted that she might say something like that, so he just stood there, waiting for her to go on with a calm expression on his face.

Natasha kept looking at Steve, waiting for him to protest but he didn´t, so she narrow her eyes suspiciously, and then after a short pause, she continued: "I´ll meet you tomorrow in the garage at noon, and bring the keys to your bike."

Steve looked with curiosity at her for moment but decided that he should take whatever chance he had, so he just replied: "Fine."

Then Natasha put a hand on his shoulder and got on the tip of her toes to whisper on his ear: "Don´t be late, soldier…"

Steve felt a shiver go down his spine when he felt her breath against his ear.

Natasha felt Steve tensed up and backed away with a teasing smile.

Steve blushed but managed to reply looking at her green eyes: "I wouldn´t dare."

Natasha then resumed her walk to the elevator; leaving a stunned Steve frozen at his spot.

Steve just released a long breath and felt happy that his plan was working, well, sort of. At least she had agreed to go out with him, so that was a start. Then he remembered that he was also heading for the elevator and turned around quickly saying: "Wait!" But he only had time to watch as the elevator´s door closed with a smirking Natasha inside.

Steve whispered to himself: "Nice going Rogers, already making a fool of yourself." He scratched the back of his head felling frustrated because Natasha made him lose focus so easily, which made his plan of getting her walls down a little harder. He walked to the elevator and pressed the button again and as he waited for the next one, he hoped that next time he met Natasha, he could resist her charms. He whispered to himself as he got into the empty elevator: "Not an easy task, definitely!"

* * *

Once Natasha was inside her room, she got her Black Widow suit off and went straight to her bathroom to take a shower. As the hot water relaxed her tired muscles, she realized that she had just accepted going out on date with Steve and she thought that she shouldn´t have done that. But he caught her off guard and she wasn´t going to admit to him that she was indeed scared of going out with him. She was scared and nervous because getting too close to Steve was dangerous. She knew she had feelings for him and if she let herself go further, and in the end it didn´t work out, it could ruin their friendship. She already got over Bruce Banner leaving her but Steve Rogers was different. If she lost him it would be too much for her to bear because she had grown so attached to Steve that it felt like her life depended on being on his good side. He had earned her loyalty, her trust, her affection, her heart? She realized that he had won her heart a long time ago, but she couldn´t give it to him because, in her mind, her black heart wasn´t a good match for his golden one.

Natasha shook her head to try stopping her chain of thoughts. She just focused on finishing getting cleaned and when she was done, she turned off the shower and wrapped herself on her towel. She touched the fogged mirror to wiped it clean with her hand so she could see her reflection. She kept looking at herself and said: "It just a day out with Steve, you can handle that. Just keep it on the friendship zone and everything will be fine."

Natasha convinced herself that that was going to work so she could get some peace of mind. Then she got dressed into her black tank top and panties, made herself a cup of tea and ate some crackers before she got into her bed and closed her eyes to sleep. After all, she was going to need the rest and be ready for whatever tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Steve had a quick shower in his room and then headed for the common room of the Avengers facility to get something to eat. The serum not only enhanced his physical skills, but it also gave him a lot of appetite and he was really starving after their last mission.

Sam and Rhodes were there too, in their ordinary clothes, sitting across each other on the large dining table, eating. Sam looked up from his plate when Steve came in and said: "Hey Cap, good thing I made extra steaks and mashed potatoes, come on and join us!"

Rhodes spoke with a full mouth: "Yeah, you know Sam isn´t the best cook but I´m just so hungry that this food taste delicious!"

Sam had a hurt expression on his face as he looked at Rhodes: "Hey man! My cooking isn´t that bad, is it?"

Steve chuckled as he grabbed a plate and sat down next to Sam: "I´m pretty sure this is better than the canned beans that we used to eat on the field." He got a big steak, a good portion of the mashed potatoes and some salad.

"That´s not exactly a compliment, you know." Sam said before putting another fork full of food in his mouth.

Steve only shrugged at Sam and started eating.

Then Rhodes spoke looking at Steve: "We´re going downtown tomorrow with the rest of the team to celebrate. Just to hang out, have a few drinks and real food!" He said the last part smirking at Sam.

Sam smirked back at him: "Oh, that´s how is going to be Rhodes! Next time you cook bro!"

Rhodes knew there was no chance that was ever going to happen, so he rolled him eyes at Sam and replied sarcastically: "Yeah, sure..." then he turned his attention back to Steve: "So Cap, anyways, you have to come with us, man!"

Steve finished chewing his food and then answered: "I can´t, sorry. I already got plans for tomorrow." He couldn´t help the smile that slowly appeared on his lips.

Sam noticed that an narrowed his eyes at Steve: "Huh, says the guy that spend most of his free time on the training room. Don´t tell me your plans involve punching bags, please!"

Steve chuckled: "No, it doesn´t Sam." He looked at Sam as he debated in his head if he should tell them or not: "I...I got...sort of...a date." He just couldn´t lie to his friends.

Rhodes looked at Steve with curiosity in his eyes.

Sam had a broad grin on his face now as he spoke: "Oh, man! That´s great! Wait, don´t tell me it´s Hill, you know I´ve got my eyes on her!"

Steve shook his head: "No, it isn´t Hill." Steve knows that Natasha is a reserved person and wouldn´t like for him to brag about going out with her, so he continued: "And before you ask, no, I´m not going to tell who it is."

Rhodes was shocked: "What? Oh come on Cap, don´t leave us hanging here! We´re dying to know who is finally getting you out of your shell."

Steve glared at Rhodes: "What´s that supposed to mean?"

Sam kicked Rhodes from under the table and said looking at him: "Shut up Rhodes, that´s not helping!" He then looked at Steve again, ignoring the angry look that Rhodes was giving him, and continued: "Is it that hot blonde agent from CIA that we met once during a mission? She was all over you, man! What was her name again...hum..."

Steve was now looking at his half empty plate as he quickly replied: "Sharon. No it isn´t her and stop trying to guess who it is, please Sam. Just let me finish my meal in peace and, if everything goes well tomorrow, then I might tell you, okay?" He looked at Sam with a cold stare, hoping he would intimidate him enough to stop this guessing game, because he knew that Sam would eventually get to Natasha and that he wouldn´t be able to hide the blush that would certainly appear on his face.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh: "Okay, fine."

Steve smiled a little, feeling relieved for a moment. The silence went on for a while, giving him time to finish his meal. When suddenly, Rhodes spoke casually: "My bet is on Natasha."

And before anyone could notice his red face, Steve quickly stood up and headed to the elevator, speaking in an upset tone as he walked away from his friends: "Okay, that's it! I´m gone! I knew I shouldn´t have mentioned this! Jesus!" He got into the elevator and left.

Sam looked at Rhodes with an annoyed expression on his face: "You had to open your mouth, man!"

Rhodes just smirked and said playfully: "I think I hit the jackpot!"

Sam just shook his head in disapproval, but couldn´t help and smiled a little, knowing that Rhodes might be right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author´s notes: Hi! I was able to update sooner than I expected and I want to thank you all for reading my story and especially for the reviews, it´s always good to know what you think! There is still going to be another chapter after this one, I promise I´ll do my best to finish this story soon! Romanogers forever! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Steve had been awake for some time but was still lying on his bed. He skipped his morning run today and was just staring at ceiling, going over on his head what he could do to get to Natasha´s heart. He had some moves already planned but if nothing worked, he would have to improvise. His initial plans of taking her out on a romantic dinner had already been ruined because she asked him to meet her at noon. But it wasn´t completely ruined since she also asked for him to take the key to his bike which was a good thing because riding together on his bike would involve touching and being really close. Just that thought made the corners of his mouth turn up. Steve turned his head to look at his clock on the nightstand. It was 09:02. He got up and opened the blinds of his window, taking a quick look out. He smiled when he saw that the sun was shining and that the sky was a perfect blue. A perfect day for riding a bike. Then, he made his way to the small kitchen there was in his room and decided to have breakfast there in order to avoid meeting Sam and Rhodes at the common room and all their inconvenient questions about his date. So he started to make some coffee.

* * *

Natasha was in her room too, but she had already had her breakfast. She wasn´t able to sleep much last night because she was worried about going out with Steve. So, she went to the common room really early in the morning when there was no one there. Now, she was going over her clothes in her closet to decide what she should wear. She would definitely wear pants and boots since she was going to ride a bike, but she couldn´t make up her mind on the top. Her bed was already full of clothes she had tossed away.

Natasha let out an exasperation breath and said to herself: "Okay Natasha, this is stupid! Just pick something! This is just a day out with Steve, nothing special about it!" She tried to lie to herself to calm her nerves.

She looked at her closet one more time and picked a white button down shirt and a black leather jacket. Nothing too fancy or too sexy since she didn´t want Steve to think that she was trying to impress him or seduce him. She was just going with her strategy of keeping it on the friendship zone. She put on the shirt and a dark skinny jeans, then the black boots that were just below her knees and had small squared heels that made her a little taller.

After getting dressed, she went to the bathroom where she applyed a light make up and combed her red wavy hair. When she was finished with that, she grabbed her jacket to leave but when she picked up her phone to look at the time she muttered: "Damn it!"

It was still 10:48. She had started to get ready so early that now it was too early. She threw her jacket back on her bed and sat unceremoniously on the big white couch near the TV. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the couch´s arm for a while, thinking: _"What the hell is wrong with me! I´m so anxious to go out with Steve that I´m ready 1 hour and 10 minutes sooner. This date thing is driving me crazy!"_

She took a deep breath and looked around trying to find something to do in the mean time before her mind got the best of her. So she picked up her laptop and started to work on her report of their last mission to keep her mind occupy. That always worked when she was getting over Bruce or trying to get rid of bad thoughts from her dark past, but this time, she was having trouble to focus because Steve kept appearing on her mind. She saw images of him during the mission, talking to the team in his Captain America tone, which she secretly love, then of him fighting by her side with his shield or telling her to focus on the mission after she made a witty remark. And then, Natasha caught herself staring blankly at her laptop screen with a silly smile on her face.

"Oh, for god sake!" She said as she furiously closed her laptop putting it aside on the couch and going with her hand through her hair as she released a frustration breath. She then looked at her phone again for the time: 10:59. She turned on the TV and started changing channels, not really watching anything, but she needed to do something not to get inside her head too much. After long 45 minutes of channel surfing, she got tired of the TV and turned it off.

 _"Let´s just go to this stupid date."_ She thought as she stood up and grabbed her jacket, putting it on. She checked herself out one last time on the mirror and then headed out to the garage.

* * *

Steve was also checking himself out on his mirror. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt and a brown leather jacket with dark blue jeans and brown short boots. He thought that since they were going out during the day, he would wear something more casual. He was humming an upbeat tune from the forties as he finished fixing his blonde hair. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this excited about something. He got his wallet and the key to his bike and headed out of his room. He went on humming happily all the way to the elevator and down to the undergroung garage, making his way to where his bike was parked. It was then that he had a vision that made him stop on his tracks and stare. The redheaded beauty was leaning against his bike´s seat and that sight really turned Steve on. He had to remind himself to breathe.

Natasha gave him a teasing smile when she greeted him: "Hey soldier!"

Hearing her velvet voice made Steve blush. Luckily, he wasn´t close enough for her to notice that. He snapped out of his trance, thinking: _"Get it together, Rogers! Focus!"_ He started walking toward his bike and Natasha. He quickly looked at his wrist watch and then said looking at her: "Hi Natasha! You're early, have you been waiting for long?"

Natasha subtly observed how good Steve looked as he walked toward her. His blue t-shirt made his eyes shine brighter than usual. Her heart started to race as he locked his eyes on hers. But she was able to keep her calm composure as she said: "No, I just got here." Natasha lied, because she had been waiting there for about ten minutes, but she thought that Steve didn't need to know that.

When Steve stopped in front of her, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, which he could see that caught her off guard because she gave him an akward smile in return. He smiled in triumph for bringing her calm facade down for a moment and said: "You look beautiful, Nat."

Natasha wasn't used to get compliments from Steve and she didn't know why they affected her so much. Maybe it was because she knew he meant it or because she was in love with him? That thought alone made her lose what was left of her composure and she clumsy stood up from his bike, almost crashing against his broad chest in the process. She quickly regained her balance and replied: "Ah...thanks? Have you got your key?" She changed the subject to avoid further embarrassment.

Steve´s smile got a little wider as he watched the world´s greatest spy lose her poise. But he didn´t want to make her too uncomfortable, so he just got the key from his jeans pocket and waved them in front of her: "Yeah, right here."

"Good. Me too!" Natasha said as she took out a key from the pocket of her jacket.

Steve furrowed his brow in confusion and Natasha answered his unspoken question: "I never got the chance to try the bike that Stark gave to me." She turned and made her way further back into the garage where a bike, similar to the one she used on their mission against Ultron on South Korea, was parked.

Steve felt a little disappointed that she wouldn't ride on his bike with him.

Natasha continued admiring her new toy: "Stark got this for me a couple of months back, just his way of being nice."

Steve was still standing beside his bike, looking at his Harley he said: "Yeah, Stark like giving us expensive gifts." And then he asked looking at her: "So, what is your condition now, where are we going?"

"Wherever you wanna go Steve, I just needed to take this baby out for a spin." Natasha said looking back and winking at him.

Steve was amazed because in matter of seconds, Natasha´s composure was back and she was teasing him again. But a smile appeared on Steve´s face because now he might try to put what he had planned in action, so he said: "Okay, there is a nice restaurant for us to have lunch a few miles away from here. I went there once with Sam."

Natasha replied: "Okay, can you send the location to my phone?"

"Uhm... I don't know how to do that..." Steve said picking up his phone from his pocket and looking at it, as he tried to figure out what to do.

Natasha gave a half-smile and made her way to him. She got the phone from his hand and said playfully: "Here, I'll show you old man!"

Steve was used to get her help when it came to technology, so he just stood behind her, looking over her shoulder as she worked on his phone.

"Here, you just download this app." Natasha waited a few minutes for the download as Steve got a little closer to her and felt that her shampoo smelled like strawberries. He felt like touching her hair but fought the urge and just continued to look at his phone on Natasha´s hand.

"Then you just go here and put the location and then go on send and put the number of the phone you want to send." Natasha finished explaining still looking at Steve´s phone: "Got it?"

Steve was feeling too good on his spot, the sensation of being this close to her was great. He said with a smirk: "No, please explain that to me again."

Natasha immediately turned her head to look at him, with a suspicious expression on her face. When she saw the smirk on his face she elbowed him on the ribs, getting a muffled groan out of him. Then she turned around completely and pushed his phone against his chest as she exclaimed: "Steve! Come on! I know you're old, but you're not that slow!"

Steve chuckled, blushing a little for getting caught. He got his phone from her hand and said: "Sorry." Then he did what Natasha explained to him on his phone: "There...I just sent it to you."

Natasha looked at her phone as it beeped and then made her way back to her bike. She sat on it and then tied her hair on a ponytail as she said: "Okay! The last one there pays for lunch!" Natasha turned her key in the ignition and smiled as she accelerated her bike with the gear on neutral, just to hear the powerful noise from it´s engine.

Steve didn´t move, he just watched, still mesmerized of how sexy she looked on a bike. He never really had the time to notice that before.

Natasha then looked at Steve: "Come on Steve! You're wasting time!"

Steve tried to hide his smile as he calmly got on his bike saying: "I'm just giving you a head start. You're gonna need it!"

Natasha smiled playfully at him: "Oh! You'll regret that decision!" And then got out of the garage passing by him really fast.

Steve just shook his head, not really believing that this was supposed to be a date. He knew that a date with Natasha wouldn´t be a normal one but this was beyond his expectations. But, when it comes to Natasha, he should expect anything, even racing on their bikes. In a way, it made this day even more exciting for him.

Steve quickly got on his bike and got out of the garage after her at full speed. He managed to catch up with Natasha in no time. They were both going really fast on the road. Steve tried to overtake her a few times, but when he got too close, she would block his path. Natasha´s skills on riding bikes were great, and she also had an advantage because Steve´s Harley wasn´t exactly made for racing. But Steve was an expert at riding bikes and he got the upper hand when a truck was ahead of them. While Natasha overtook the truck going to the left lane, he went to the right lane and accelerated even more. He looked through his rear view mirror and laughed as he noticed Natasha´s upset expression when he came back to view in front of her.

Natasha muttered: "Damn it!" She was a really competitive person and hated losing, even to Steve, so she just accelerated even more. And now it was Steve´s turn to block her path as she tried to overtake him, but Natasha was smart. She pretended to go to the right and when Steve tried to block her way, she quickly swerved to the left of his bike and overtook him, quickly glancing at him with a grin on her face.

Steve wasn´t really upset when he saw Natasha getting ahead of him because he was actually having fun. And he could see that Natasha was having fun too, and that is what mattered to him at the moment. So the rest of the way he just followed her, he tried to overtake her a few times just for fun, but in the end, he let her win because he wanted to pay for lunch anyway. He was an old fashioned man and, no matter what modern social conventions were now, he had learned that you should never let a dame pay for anything on a date. So, he was okay with losing to Natasha this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author´s notes: Hello again! I´m sorry to inform you that this is not the last chapter yet because they are getting longer than I expected, but I´m working to update the story quickly not to leave you hanging for too long! So here goes another part, one chapter still to come! Bye!**

* * *

The restaurant was in a minor road in the middle of a forest. Natasha arrived first, obviously, and as she got out of her bike, Steve parked his next to her.

Natasha loosed her hair, which was tied in a ponytail before, and said to Steve as he killed the engine: "Next time, maybe I should give you a head start." Her signature teasing smile appeared on her face as she looked at Steve.

Steve got off of his bike and smiled back at her: "I´m just glad that there is going to be a next time." Anytime he could spend near Natasha was fine by him.

Natasha tried not to think too much about the real meaning of that comment and just started to walk toward the front door of the restaurant saying: "What can I say, I enjoy beating you!"

Steve chuckled and followed her to the restaurant and before Natasha was able to open the door, Steve stepped in front of her and opened the door for her to enter.

Natasha stopped and just looked at him, she said smiling playfully: "Always a gentleman, I don´t get it how you don´t have a girl yet."

Steve was holding the door open for her, he said gazing into Natasha´s green eyes: "I´m waiting for the right partner."

Natasha felt butterflies on her stomach and her smile faded when she noticed the intensity of Steve´s blue eyes on hers. Natasha tried to say something to break that moment but, when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. Her mind was blank.

To Natasha´s luck, the hostess came to greet them: "Hello! Welcome to our restaurant! Table for two?"

Natasha looked at the women in front of them, silently thanking her for appearing just in time to break Steve´s spell on her, and finished entering the restaurant so that Steve could let go of the door.

Steve entered as well and smiled politely to the hostess: "Yes, please!" He said

Natasha, as an instinct, started to look around her surroundings for anyone or anything suspicious. She was so used to go to this sort of establishment when she was undercover, trying to lure men to get them to do whatever she needed them to, that she had to remind herself that this wasn´t a mission: _"Just relax, this is just a day out with a friend"_ she thought with emphasis on the friend part.

The hostess interrupted Natasha´s thought when she said: "Let me take your jackets." They handed her their jackets and after she put them away she continued: "I have the perfect table for you" and she gesture for them to follow her.

Steve, of course, let Natasha go in first. He chose this place because he thought it was extremely comfortable, the food was excellent and it had a great view.

Natasha´s impression as she walked in was that the place was a little old fashioned, just like Steve, which made her smile a little, but it seemed nice, quiet and relaxing.

The hostess took them to a table next to a window overlooking a lake. They sat across from each other and Natasha looked out the window, admiring the view for a moment. Steve just kept looking at Natasha, admiring the view of the beautiful woman in front of him.

Natasha looked at Steve and found him staring at her with those intense blue eyes again that made her head spin. But this time she was able to think, so she asked casually: "How did you find this place?"

Steve rested his hands on the table, and looked down at his intertwined fingers: "I came here with Sam on double date once. He knew this girl that had a friend that he thought I might like, so he asked me to come with them. " He looked back up at Natasha again.

"Oh that´s nice of him, trying to help you with the ladies!" Natasha said with amusement in her voice. "How did it go?" she asked.

Steve looked away from Natasha and grimaced at the memories from that date, saying: "Terrible. I guess not everybody knows I have enhanced hearing because she kept poking my biceps and giggling and then she would whisper obscene things to her friend that she didn´t know I could hear."

Natasha contained a laugh, but a small smile appeared on her face as she said: "Oh, really! That must have been awkward."

Steve looked at her again and continued: "To say the least. The only good thing about it was this place." He looked around the restaurant for a moment, then back at Natasha: "I just wish everyone would stop trying to set me up on dates." He gazed at Natasha for a moment.

Natasha said in a playful tone: "Well, then find yourself a girl already!"

Steve replied seriously, locking his blue eyes on her greens: "I´m working on it."

Natasha held his gaze, biting her lower lip nervously as she felt that her heartbeat increased. Resisting Steve´s charms was turning out to be harder than she thought.

Then, the waiter appeared and broke their moment with his greeting: "Welcome! Can I get you anything, drinks maybe?" he said as he handed them the menu.

Steve looked at Natasha: "Do you want anything, Nat?"

Natasha´s mouth was dry from all the unfamiliar emotions that Steve was making her feel. So she said looking at the waiter: "Water for now, please."

"I´ll take a look at the menu first. Thank you." Steve said also looking at the waiter.

The waiter smile politely: "Okay, I´ll be back shortly to get your order." And then he left.

Steve eyes went to Natasha again, curiosity in his voice: "What about you?"

Natasha frowned as she met Steve´s eyes, looking up from the menu in her hand: "What about me?"

"Have you had any interesting dates lately?" Steve eyes were full of expectation as he waited for her answer.

Natasha shook her head and looked down at the menu again: "No, no…I don´t do dates."

Natasha could feel Steve´s eyes still on her, so she looked up and saw Steve´s puzzled face. She took a deep breath and elaborated her answer: "I mean, I have been on several fake dates when I was undercover or with a different identity, but never as Natasha Romanoff." She gave Steve a sad smile.

The waiter appeared again: "Your water, miss." And then he poured some water from the bottle to the glass in front of her.

Steve still had the puzzled expression on his face and kept looking at Natasha. He simply asked: "Why?"

Natasha took a sip from her water, making her dry lips and throat feel a little better and then replied, looking at Steve: "Well, mostly because men are scared of me when they find out that I´m the Black Widow."

Steve let what Natasha just said process in his head for a moment. He never really thought that a beautiful and intelligent woman like Natasha would drive away men, but she had a point. Her reputation would be feared by most men, especially now that her secrets were out for the world to see. Now he understood her when she said to him once: _"_ _The truth is a matter of circumstances, it's not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I."_ He felt a little sad for Natasha because, like he said to her once, it is a tough way to life.

Steve didn´t think it would be wise to press on that subject so he just tried to cheer her up: "So, I´m your first official date. I´m flattered!" He smiled at her.

Natasha smiled back at him when she realized that he was right, that this was real. But her smile faded went she thought that it wouldn´t go much further than this because, for her and his sake, Steve could never be more than a friend to her. So she turned her attention to her menu and remained silent.

Steve noticed the hesitation on her smile and knew that he had lost her there. She had put her defenses up again. He silently sighed and looked at his menu too.

Natasha only spoke again to talk about the dishes on the menu. Once they decided what to eat, Steve called the waiter back and ordered for both of them.

As they waited for their food to arrive and through their lunch, Natasha kept talking about work. She talked about their missions and the training with the team as her strategy to keep Steve for getting too personal. And it went on like that for some time, until dessert.

As Steve took his first bite from his dessert, he said in glee: "Hum, this is amazing!"

Natasha was full from eating the main dish and didn´t order dessert, so she just looked with curiosity to his dessert which consisted in a chocolate mousse with strawberries and wiped cream on the top.

Steve saw her interest in his dessert and offered: "You have to try this! Here…" He said as he took a full spoon and lifted her way.

She raised a hand to stop him, saying: "No, thanks. That has too much calories and unlike you, Super Soldier, I have to watch what I eat to stay fit!"

Steve insisted: "Oh, come on Nat! It´s just a little bite. Try it!"

"Hum…Okay." Natasha hesitantly let Steve feed her the dessert. The portion was a little too big for her so she had to put a hand over her mouth to avoid some of it to fall off. But without knowing, she failed on that.

When Natasha put her hand down, Steve noticed that some of the wiped cream was on the corner of her mouth.

Natasha finished chewing and said happily: "This is really good!" And then noticed a small smile on Steve´s lips as he stared at her, so she asked: "What?"

Steve said, amused by the scene: "You have some wiped cream on your mouth"

"Where? Here?" Natasha said as she tried to clean the wrong side of her mouth.

"Here, let me." Steve said as he stood up and leaned across the table to reach her. He put his hand on her chin for support and used his thumb to clean the wiped cream from her lips, slowly.

The feeling of Steve´s thumb on her lips made Natasha blush, something that rarely happened. Steve noticed that and took his hand away but lingered at his spot for a while; his face was very close to hers now. Natasha looked at Steve, uncertain of what to do and Steve just looked from her lips to her eyes. He started to lean down to close the gap between them and Natasha screamed in her head: _"Quick, do something!"_

Not being able to look away from Steve´s gaze, Natasha reached out without looking for his dessert and managed to take some of the wiped cream on her finger which she quickly rubbed against his nose.

Steve stopped abruptly and blinked a few times. Steve asked a little mad: "Hey! What was that for?" Then he leaned back to sit on his char and wiped his nose clean with his hand as Natasha had a good laugh.

The sound of Natasha´s lighthearted laugh was so unfamiliar but it made Steve feel so good that he started to laugh too and after a while, when they stopped, Steve tried to sound serious when he said: "You know what? This is war!" He quickly took some of the wiped cream and tried to go for Natasha´s nose, but she turned her face away and ended up with wiped cream on her cheek instead.

Steve sat back and laughed again.

Natasha looked at him in shock: "Steve! I can´t believe you just did that!

Steve grinned at her: "Well, you started it!"

Natasha cleaned her face with a napkin as she said: "You know what? This is mine now!" Natasha took Steve´s dessert away from him and placed it in front of her.

Steve had a small smile on his face. He just shrugged as he looked that his dessert was all out of wiped cream. He said: "Fine, I´ll just order another one for me since you´ve ruined that one!"

Natasha gave him a mischievous look because she knew exactly what to do to get back at him. She kept her eyes locked on his as she took a full spoon from Steve´s dessert and put it in her mouth, making an exaggeration on her satisfaction expression, just to tease him: "Hum! This is so good!" She said slowly.

Steve chuckled at first, but then he tensed up because he just couldn´t take his eyes off of Natasha as she slowly ate his dessert, enjoying every bit, licking her lips, making teasing faces at him and humming. The way Natasha did that was so sexy that it sent heat waves through his body. He was so turned on by her that he even forgot to order another dessert for him. Hell, he didn´t even want to eat dessert anymore, he just wanted to kick the table out of the way and grab her to kiss those full and delicious lips of her.

Natasha noticed the lust on Steve´s eyes as he watched her. She knows that she was supposed to keep it in the friendship zone, but she couldn´t resist because she just loved pushing Steve´s buttons. She licked the spoon when she finished the dessert and was done torturing Steve, for now. So she said calmly: "Excuse me, I need to go the ladies room." She stood up and made her way to the bathroom, swaying her hips a little more than usual just because she knew that Steve would be watching her as she walked away from the table.

And watching he was. Steve was hypnotized by Natasha and he only snapped out of it when she got inside the bathroom and he lost sight of her. He had to take a few deep breaths to get his heartbeat down a bit as he thought: _"Shit! That woman is gonna be the death of me, I´m pretty sure. That´s what you get for dating the Black Widow. Not an easy task, definitely!"_ Since he lost his appetite, for dessert anyway, he called the waiter and ordered the check so that he could move on and try another approach to get Natasha to lower her defenses since nothing had worked so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author´s notes: Hi guys! So I got a little carried away on this last chapter and it turned out to be longer than I expected, but I just love exploring the dynamics between Steve and Natasha! Enjoy!**

* * *

Steve and Natasha exited the restaurant with their jackets back on.

Natasha made her way to her bike saying: "Thanks Steve, for this day. The food was great and I really had a good time." She smiled at Steve who was walking beside her.

Steve replied with enthusiasm: "Oh, the day isn´t over yet! Did you think you´re going to get rid of me that easily?" A playful smile was on Steve´s face as he looked at her.

Natasha raised an eyebrow as she looked at him in expectation.

Steve continued: "Come on! Since we´re here, let´s enjoy the view a while longer!" Steve grabbed Natasha´s hand and tugged her along, making his way to a hill nearby, where they could see the landscape from a higher spot.

When they were at the edge of the hill, Steve stopped and stood there, his hand still holding Natasha´s, but his eyes were on the beautiful landscape ahead.

From up there, they saw the entire lake shining, as the rays of the sun hit its surface. Big tall trees covered the lakeside, theirs leaves moving with the calm wind that was blowing and, behind it all, were high grey mountains. They could hear the birds singing all around them.

Natasha was so mesmerized with the view that didn´t even noticed that they were still holding hands when she said in awe: "Wow Steve, this view is beautiful!"

"Sure is." Steve replied softly giving a gently squeeze on her hand.

Natasha felt Steve squeeze her hand and, as much as her head told her to let go, she couldn´t do it because his warm and strong hand fitted so well on hers. She subtly looked at him. He had a small smile on his lips as he admired the view. The sun was catching his face, making his blue eyes and blonde hair shine ever more which made him more handsome than ever. Natasha lost her breath for a second as she watched him.

Steve noticed that Natasha was staring at him from the corner of his eyes, so he turned his head to look at her and smiled.

When their eyes met tough, Natasha looked away quickly, fixing her eyes at the lake ahead. She gulped nervously because she could feel that she was beginning to lose her control over her emotions.

Steve sensed her discomfort and tried to lighten the mood by saying: "We couldn´t go yet because, where else am I gonna get a view like this, right?"

Natasha chuckled, remembering that she said that to him once, when they were also standing side by side, when they thought it was the end of them on Sokovia. She looked at him amazed, wondering why Steve remembered every word she ever said to him. Was it just his Super-Soldier memory or was it something more?

They just stared at each other´s eyes for a moment until Steve looked pass her and let go of her hand. Natasha followed him with her eyes as he passed by her and went to pick a yellow wild flower that had grown on the grass. He then turned back and when he was in front of Natasha again, he extended the flower to her with a shy smile on his face.

Natasha hesitated for a moment, looking from Steve´s face to the flower in his hand, and then took the flower saying in a soft voice: "Thanks."

Steve observed Natasha with curiosity because she was looking at the flower like it was something from another planet. He asked: "Don´t tell me that no one has ever given you a flower before?"

Natasha was still looking at the wild flower, thinking that it didn´t suit her hand to hold something so delicate and frail. After a moment of silence, she finally looked up to meet Steve´s curious eyes. She didn´t answer his question, but she said: "Is it weird that I feel more comfortable holding a gun than..." She looked down at the flower again and with a low voice continued: "...a flower?"

Steve chuckled lightly, shaking his head, he said: "Well, coming from you...no it isn´t."

Natasha looked at him again with a half-smile on her face.

Steve turned to look at the view again, putting his hands on his jeans' pockets, he spoke: "You know, whenever I go out without my shield, I can´t shake off the feeling that I left something behind, like when you forget your wallet or a light on. I guess that we´re just so used to be on the battlefield, that when we have time to relax or do normal things, it´s just weird."

Natasha took a step to stand closer to him, she tangled her arm around his right one and then leaned her head against his shoulder, looking ahead. She noticed that her move surprised him because he twitched slightly with her touch. But after a few seconds he relaxed again and she just said: "You´re right. And that is what make these peaceful moments even more special."

Steve felt that maybe now he was finally getting to her. Natasha was leaning against him and being more open. But now he was afraid to ruin the moment so he just kept still and in silence thought, trying to figure out how to approach Natasha without scaring her away.

Natasha´s mind was thinking that this was all she ever wanted, to have a peaceful life with a good man by her side. She never chose to be a cold hearted assassin like she was trained to be. If things were different, than maybe she could have a chance to have that and to be a good woman for Steve. The woman he deserves to have in his life, but she knew that these thoughts were just a dream. She could feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but she hold them back. After a quiet moment Natasha said softly: "Steve? Do you think we are going to be able to have normal lives, ever?"

Steve leaned his head against the top of hers, brushing his face against her hair. He knew that all this fighting was part of them, it made them who they are today, but sometimes he got tired of this too. He took a deep breath and replied: "Maybe, when we are too old for this."

Natasha was deep in thought and, after a short pause, she added: "If we ever get there, I just wish…" she continued in a whisper: "…you could be there by my side."

Steve heard Natasha´s whisper and felt a sting to his heart because she said that like it would never happen. He lifted his head and turned to face her, releasing his arm from her grip. He grabbed both of her arms making her turn her attention to him and when she looked at him, he noticed that her green eyes had unshed tears in them. He felt the need to comfort her so his fingers went to her cheek, gently caressing her face. He said tenderly, looking into her eyes: "You know I will Nat."

Natasha knew that Steve said that with good intention in his heart, but after Bruce left her, she was convinced that no one could endure the burden that it was to be by the Black Widow´s side, and Steve especially didn´t deserve to, so she said bitterly: "Don´t make promises that you can´t keep." She stepped away from his touch and looked down.

"Natasha…" Steve spoke her name in agony, feeling that she was slipping away through his fingers again.

She turned away from him and made her way back to parking lot, letting the yellow flower fall from her hand on her way there.

Steve felt a tightening in his gut as he watched Natasha walk away. He then looked up at the blue sky, thinking: _"God, why this has to be so hard!"_ He looked down to the floor, letting out an exasperation breath and resting his hands on his hips. He was starting to think that this was an impossible task, to get to Natasha´s heart. She was just too broken and he couldn´t see how he could fix her if she kept blocking all his attempts to get to her. This was a battle that he couldn´t win. So he made his way back to parking lot disappointed, feeling like his heart was just ripped out of his chest because he was giving up.

Natasha was sitting on her bike when she saw Steve appear with a hurt expression on his face. He was looking down at the floor as he walked to his bike. That scene broke her heart. She started to regret what she said to him because she said that on an impulse, but she couldn´t take it back now. She clenched her jaws feeling frustrated because she just didn´t know how to handle this situation.

Steve silently passed by Natasha, not even glancing at her.

Natasha followed Steve with her eyes and seeing him like this was making her feel sick to her stomach. She just couldn´t bear the fact that she was the reason that he was down like that. So she said softly: "Steve…I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to…what I said…I just…" Natasha stopped talking and cursed herself in her head because she was still afraid of letting him get to her and couldn´t say what he wanted to hear.

Steve got on his bike with a big sigh of disappointment. He said in defeat: "Natasha, stop…Let´s just go home, back to whatever it is we were before."

Natasha let out a shaky breath and tried to make amends: "Look, Wanda told me last night that the team was going out to celebrate, so we have the place just for us. Why don´t we go back and have a few drinks on the common room and enjoy the peace and quiet a while longer?"

Steve now got the courage to look at her again, but with caution. He studied her green eyes for a moment and he could see the regret in them. He said with a straight face: "Okay. But no racing this time."

Natasha smiled a little as she spoke: "Fine. But don´t expect me to ride like you, old man! I like to go fast!"

Steve couldn´t smile back at her remark yet because he was still trying to recover from the sense of losing her. He just turned on his bike and made his way to the road with Natasha following him close behind. He was glad that he had a little time to think before they got back to the Avengers facility so he could decide what he should do now. He still had a backup plan for this date, but he wasn´t sure if he should go for it, afraid he might lose Natasha for good.

* * *

After a calm ride back to the Avengers facility, Steve and Natasha went to the common room. They took their jackets off, leaving them on the big gray couch in the middle of the room.

Steve made his way to the fully stocked bar in the corner and, as he got behind the counter, he asked quickly glancing back at Natasha: "What will you have?"

Natasha sat on a stool by the bar and said: "Vodka, please."

Steve went to grab the vodka bottle: "Straight vodka?" He asked.

Natasha smile slightly: "Of course. Why ruin good vodka by putting juice or energy drinks on it? That´s just crazy!"

Steve put a short glass in front of her and poured vodka in it, saying playfully: "Of course it is, what was I thinking?" He then smiled at her and went back to grab a bottle of beer for him.

He unscrewed the beer bottle and took a sip. He then made his way to turn on the stereo, saying: "How about some music?" He tuned in a local radio that was playing a trendy pop song.

Natasha drank her vodka too and then said: "Yeah, sure. Music is nice."

Steve made his way back to the bar and sat on the stool next to Natasha, resting his left arm on the counter with his body turned to her. He thoughtfully observed Natasha for a moment. He was considering if he should go with his backup plan or just let it go.

Natasha was staring at the selves full of bottles in front of her but she could see him watching her from the corner of her eye, so she turned on her stool to face him, raised an eyebrow and asked: "What?"

Steve cleared his throat and tried to sound casual: "I was just wondering, what kind of music do you like?"

Natasha narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him because she knew that wasn´t what was on his mind exactly, but she ignored that thought and gave him an answer anyway: "It depends on what I´m doing. For instance, when I´m at the gym I like to hear dance music or hard rock. When I go out for a run, I like to hear soft rock or blues. When I´m alone in my room I like to hear classical rock, blues, ballads, jazz, classical music… It just depends on my mood I guess." Natasha took her glass and drank another sip from her vodka.

Steve was a little shocked: "Classical music? I never thought you would like classical music." He had a small smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Well, I do. I just don´t hear it very often…actually, I can´t remember the last time I heard…" Natasha trailed off because she realized why she was avoiding hearing that type of music. She turned her head and kept staring blankly at the bottles behind the bar again as a wave of emotions hit her.

Steve noticed the distress on her face, her eyes seemed desperate: "What´s going on Nat?" He asked concerned.

Natasha looked back at Steve with a frown on her forehead.

Steve said softly, meeting her eyes: "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yes, I know..." Natasha looked at him, hesitantly for a moment. She then took a deep breath and started explaining: "When I was in the Red Room, I was trained to become a ballerina. That´s where I acquired the taste for classical music. The ballet lessons were actually the only thing I liked about the training…but now, because of the vision that Wanda gave me that day when we were fighting against Ultron I…it just opened old wounds, I guess." She pressed her lips together because she didn´t have the heart to tell him the whole story, the words where stuck on her throat. She looked down at the floor.

Steve took her hand, squeezing it lightly. He said softly: "Sorry."

Natasha looked back up, meeting his honest blue eyes that made her heart melt. She suddenly let go of his hand and drank the rest of her vodka in one big gulp. She took another deep breath, staring at her empty glass on the top of the counter and then said sadly: "Yeah, me too."

Steve didn´t feel like it was a good time to ask her about it, so, after a quiet moment, he simply said: "So...you dancing ballet...I would like to see that one day." He took another sip of his beer.

Natasha looked at him with a small smile on her face, she said playfully: "Dream on soldier! I don´t do private performances."

Steve replied seriously: "Too bad. I really think it would be quite a sight." He locked his eyes on hers and smiled.

Natasha smile widened and she felt butterflies on her stomach again. Steve always made her feel appreciated, something that she didn´t have with anyone.

Natasha´s genuine smile brought Steve´s confidence back, so he decided at that moment that he should go on with his backup plan. He spoke, a smile playing on his lips: "Since I´m not going to see you dance ballet, how about just a regular dance…with me." He looked expectantly at her.

Natasha blinked nervously a few times. She noticed that the song that was playing was an upbeat rock song, so she simply said: "Well, I don´t think we can dance to this song."

Steve took the last sip from his beer and said putting the empty bottle on the counter: "How about this then? If the next song that plays is…" he said the next part really slowly and clear "…a slow song…" Natasha raised an eyebrow at how strange he sounded. Steve just continued with a smile on his face: "…then we dance together. What do you say?"

Natasha just shrugged and replied with a blank expression, trying not to show how nervous that made her feel: "Sure, why not."

They just silently stared and each other, a knife could cut the tension between them as they waited for the current song to end.

A minute went by, but to Steve it seemed like an eternity because he was so eager to find out if his plan would work. So when the next song started, a really slow song, a big smile appeared on his face. He knew it, he had listened to it a couple of times and had arranged that F.R.I.D.A.Y. played it on his signal. So far his backup plan was working but now, he was hoping that this song would touch Natasha´s heart, like it did with his.

Not knowing that Steve had this moment planned, Natasha just smirked and said: "Looks like you´re getting your dance, soldier."

Steve stood up and extended a hand for her, saying: "Finally." Referring to the dance he never had with Peggy, but at least with Natasha, he would get that chance.

Natasha took his hand but looked puzzled at him with his odd remark, wondering what did he meant.

As Steve led her to the middle of the room, he answered her unspoken question: "It´s long story. Let´s just dance…for now." He stopped and stood in front of her, putting his hands gently on her waist, his blue eyes fixed on her green ones.

Natasha smiled, looking up a bit to meet his eyes, and put her hands on his shoulders. They kept looking at each other as they swayed slowly to the rhythm of the music.

 _Clear blue water, high tides came_

 _And brought you in_

 _And I could go on and on, on and on_

 _And I will_

Steve was looking at Natasha with a hopeful expression on his face, eager to find out if his plan would work.

 _Skies grew darker, currents swept you out again  
And you´re just gone and gone, gone and gone_

 _In silent screams and wildest dreams_  
 _I never dreamed of this_

Natasha´s smile was slowly fading as she listened to the lyrics of the song. She noticed the intensity of Steve´s eyes on her, making a chill go down her spine.

 _This love is good, this love is bad_  
 _This love is alive back from the dead_  
 _These hands had to let it go free_  
 _And this love came back to me_

Natasha held her breath without realizing she was doing it because the words from this song pierced straight to her heart. She felt the urge to hug Steve and was trying to fight it.

 _Tossing, turning  
Struggled through the night  
With someone new_

But she couldn´t, so Natasha released her breath and moved her arms around Steve´s neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

 _And I could go on and on, on and on_

Steve immediately tightened his grip around her back and sank his head close to hers, his chin brushing against her hair, eyes closed for a moment, just enjoying the feel of having Natasha in his arms.

 _Lantern burning  
Flickered in my mind for only you  
But you're still gone, gone, gone _

_In losing grip and sinking ships  
You showed up just in time_

Natasha had to close her eyes for a moment too, to avoid the tears that were forming in her eyes to fall. She was losing her control over her emotions.

 _This love is good, this love is bad  
This love is alive back from the dead  
These hands had to let it go free  
And this love came back to me_

Steve opened his eyes when he noticed that Natasha was slightly trembling in his arms. He tried to hold her even tighter, pressing his hands against her back.

 _This love left a permanent mark_  
 _This love is glowing in the dark_  
 _These hands had to let it go free_  
 _And this love came back to me_

Natasha backed away from Steve, tears still on her eyes, but unwilling to fall. She looked into his eyes, hands resting on his shoulders again and asked: "Steve, do you know this song?"

 _This love, this love, this love, this love_

A small smile appeared on Steve´s lips in response. He knew he was getting to her now.

 _This love, this love, this love, this love_

 _This love, this love, this love, this love_

Realization hit Natasha and she said in surprise: "You set me up!"

 _This love, this love, this love, this love_

Steve replied: "Well, you can´t blame a guy for trying…" They stopped dancing and just kept gazing into each other's eyes.

 _Your kiss, my cheek_  
 _I watched you leave_

Steve took a hand to her cheek, caressing from her cheek bone to the corner of her lips.

 _Your smile, my ghost_

 _I fell to my knees_

Natasha grabbed his hand, taking it away from her face, squeezing his fingers tight, not knowing if she should stop this before it was too late or not.

 _When you're young,_

 _You just run_

 _But you come back_

 _To what you need_

Steve managed to free his hand from her tight grip, holding her hand again and bringing her palm to rest on his chest, against his heart, his eyes never leaving hers.

 _This love is good, this love is bad_  
 _This love is alive back from the dead_

Natasha could feel Steve´s heart racing against her hand and that made her feel a longing for him even stronger than before.

 _These hands had to let it go free  
And this love came back to me_

 _This love_ _  
This love left a permanent mark_

 _This love_

 _This love is glowing in the dark_

 _This love_

Steve slowly started to lean his head down to kiss her lips.

 _These hands had to let it go free_

 _This love  
And this love came back to me_

Natasha pulled back, away from Steve´s grasp saying in agony: "I can´t do this!" The tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

 _This love, this love, this love, this love_

 _This love, this love, this love, this love_

Steve just looked at her, still stunned by her sudden move, missing her small frame in his arms.

 _This love, this love, this love, this love_

 _This love, this love came back to me_

Natasha continued to slowly back away, further from him, as she spoke: "You mean too much for me! I can´t bear the thought of losing you…not you Steve!" She stopped and lowered her head. She tried to wipe her tears away with her fingers, but more insisted on falling from her eyes.

Steve stride to her and grabbed both of her arms firmly, making her look at him. He said with determination on his eyes, his voice adamant: "Natasha, I know who you are and here I stand! You won´t lose me!"

Natasha´s breaths were shallow, the pain of this unresolved situation between her and Steve was twisting her insides. She said with sad eyes and a weak voice: "How can you be so sure?"

Steve let go of her arms and wiped the remaining tears on her face with his thumbs. Then he met her eyes again and replied softly: "Because once you´re mine, no matter what happens, I´m not letting you go."

Natasha´s head was spinning, she was so stunned with Steve´s words that she was frozen at her spot, looking at him but still working on believing that this was actually happening.

Steve decided to make a bold move and just grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her face to his, crashing their lips together, kissing her with a passion so strong that, as a reflex, Natasha threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

When Steve felt Natasha´s lips responding to his, it was like a burden was off his chest. He smiled against her lips for moment, then his hand went from her neck to her hair, his fingers going through her red locks as his other arm snaked around her lower back, pulling her closer, wanting to feel her body against his.

Natasha felt him tighten his embrace around her, his strong body pressed against hers, their lips locked together, all that was sending heat waves through her body. She deepened the kiss, getting to the tip of her toes to get better access to his mouth, letting all her hidden desire for him out on her hot, wet and provocative kiss.

But before they could go any further, they were interrupted by the female voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. when she said: "Excuse me Captain, I thought you should know that the team is back and they are making their way to the common room."

Steve broke the kiss and replied looking up: "Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y." He looked back at Natasha and said: "Maybe we should go somewhere more private." And before Natasha could answer, he passed one of his arms behind Natasha´s knees and left the other behind her back, then lifted her up like she weighted nothing.

Natasha hold on to him with her arms around his neck and looked at him in surprise at his sudden move. She smiled a little looking at him: "I can walk, you know."

Steve gave Natasha a charming smile as he headed to the elevator with her in his arms. He said in a playful tone: "I know, but like I said before, I´m not letting you go." Once inside the elevator, he pressed the button to his floor.

Natasha looked at him amazed, not really believing that this was happening. She said: "I still can´t believe that you set me up."

Steve met her eyes and chuckled: "Well, you´re not the easiest person to take out on a date, I had to go with a plan for this to work. F.R.I.D.A.Y. helped me out with the song at the end."

Natasha smirked: "Who would know that you would become friends with an A.I."

The elevator got to Steve´s floor and he made his way to his room, still carrying Natasha in his arms, he replied: "Well, I needed a backup plan in case everything else failed."

Natasha kept looking at his face with admiration. She played this day back on her head and realized that anyone else would have given her up because of the way that she behaved on the date, but this was Steve Rogers, the most determinate man she knew. As Steve stood in front of his door, trying to open it without dropping Natasha, she said softly: "I´m sorry I gave you such a hard time on our date."

Steve managed to open the door and then closed it with a kick, saying to Natasha: "It´s okay. It still was the best date ever." Steve put her down, standing in front of him.

Natasha kept her hands on his chest, she replied with a half-smile: "Says the guy that went to…I don´t know…two and a half dates?"

Steve laughed and then said: "What can I say? I´m a busy man." He put a hand on Natasha´s waist and with his other hand took a lock of her red hair away from her face and continued: "I only got time for my partner."

Natasha couldn´t help but smile because this time she didn´t need to resist his charm and it made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world. She said: "Then your partner is gonna use that time wisely." She leaned in and kissed him softly and Steve responded immediately by pressing her closer to him and deepening the kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Avengers were entering the common room, talking to each other and laughing.

Rhodes looked around and stopped his eyes on the bar. He said with a smirk: "Hey wait… What is this?" He asked as he made his way to the bar and grabbed the empty bottle of beer, showing it to Sam.

The only one that drank beer on the common room where Rhodes, Sam and Steve, so Sam said excited: "Oh! Do you thing Steve was here with his date? No way…" He quickly made his way to the bar too as Rhodes grabbed the empty glass that was on the counter too. He sniffed it and asked puzzled: "What kind of woman drinks straight vodka?"

Sam smirked and replied: "A Russian one!"

Rhodes looked at Sam and gave him a cocky smile.

Vision just looked confused at the two men talking near the bar and Wanda jumped in joy as she realized what they had discovered: "Steve and Natasha went out on a date? That´s great!"

Rhodes grinned and looked at Sam as he said: "Told ya, jackpot!"

Sam just laughed and so did Wanda and Rhodes while Vision was smiling at seeing his friend laughing but was still trying to figure out why was everyone so happy. Wanda would probably explain to him later what a date was.

THE END

* * *

 **Ahhhh... that´s it. I had so much fun writing this one! I just love music and it always is a source of inspiration to me. FYI: the song they danced to is called: This Love by Taylor Swift.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows, it always good to know that someone is reading my stories! Bye, until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author´s note:**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **I´ve decided to give this story a little twist before CA:CW debuts, because after that I know everything will change in my head! I mean, I´ll still love Romanogers, but I like writing fanfics that follows the last events on Marvel movies. I´ve watched the trailer probably a thousand times already! I´m still a little mad that Natasha is on Ironman´s team, but I got a feeling that she will change sides during the movie, so let´s wait and see.**

 **I had this idea going in my mind for some time and decided to write it down. I don´t know where exactly I´ll go from here, but it will probably unroll on the next chapter, don´t worry! So, I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

It was early morning at the Avenger´s facility. Natasha Romanoff woke up and blinked a few times looking at the ceiling. Her body tensed up because her brain was alerting her that she wasn't in her room, but in a few seconds, the memories of last night flooded in her mind and her body relaxed. She smiled and looked to the side, where Steve Rogers was lying next to her, still sleeping. They were lying on Steve´s bed, Steve was lying on his side with one of his hands resting over Natasha´s belly. They were wearing nothing but the white sheet that was covering them. Natasha watched Steve´s sleeping form for a moment, and remembered how amazing it was to make love to him, even better than she had predicted. Yes, she had fantasized about this moment a few times, but the real thing was a million times better. It wasn´t just sex, Steve made her feel treasured and loved. And that was a new thing for her.

Natasha studied the handsome soldier´s face with a smile on her own. He looked so peaceful that she didn´t want to wake him up, so she carefully slipped out of the bed and quietly looked around the room for her clothes. She quickly picked up her panties and bra that were on the floor nearby to put them on. Just as she finished hooking her bra, she heard Steve shifting on the bed. She turned around to find him prop up on his elbow, the sheet now covering only the lower part of his body, leaving his bare chest exposed. Even with his hair messed up, he still looked so hot. Natasha sighed inwardly because she still couldn´t believe how lucky she was to have a man like Steve with her.

Steve was looking at her with a smile on his face. He was feeling so happy and fulfilled after last night that he couldn´t help but smile when he looked at her. And he didn´t want this feeling to end, so he asked playfully: "Where do you think you´re going?"

Natasha smiled back at him briefly and then said: "I should get back to my room before the others wake up."

Steve knew that Natasha was a reserved person but he still frowned and asked: "Why? I don´t mind if they find out about us."

"Well, I do…" Natasha said, and then turned her back to him, going to pick up her jeans that were thrown on a corner.

Steve was aware that he would have to take things slow with Natasha. She was very defensive when it came to relationships, specially after Bruce left her, but it still hurt him a little that she didn´t want the others to know about them yet. He took a deep breath as he stood up and grabbed his boxers that were on the floor by the bed. He put them on and made his way to Natasha, gently grabbing her arm before she had a chance to put on her pants. Steve turned her around so that she was now looking at him and said: "Right, because you have a reputation to maintain."

Natasha met his eyes and replied seriously: "Yeah, something like that…" She noticed that Steve had a hurtful expression on his face so she added softly: "I just don´t wanna rush into anything, okay Steve?"

Steve slowly nodded at her: "Okay, will take it slow...if that´s what you want."

Natasha smiled a little in reply. Both of them unknown to the fact that their team mates already suspected that they were together.

Then Steve eyes aimed a little lower as he admired how beautiful she looked in her white lace underwear. He said with a smirk: "But I still don´t get it why bikinis are ruined for you. You look amazing like this." Steve eyes went back up to her face and he saw that Natasha´s smile was wider.

Natasha looked down at her body and observed the several scars, saying: "The scars…I can´t hide them."

Steve grabbed her waist with his free hand and pulled her body close to his as he said in a lower tone: "I didn´t even noticed them…your curves are just too…distracting." He lean his head down and placed a searing kiss on her shoulder.

Natasha closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of Steve´s kiss on her skin, and then she recalled that she had to go, so she said: "Steve…I…" But her words were cut off her throat when Steve lips moved to her neck and she moaned a little before she was able to focus again to continue: "I should go…"

Steve backed away a little to meet her eyes: "I´m not ready to let you go yet." He then placed a light kiss on her lips before he continued: "Besides, you´re a super spy. I think you can manage to sneak back to your room without anyone seeing you." He placed another kiss on her lips.

Natasha was feeling too good in her spot and didn´t had the will to refuse Steve at that moment, so when they broke the kiss, she said softly: "Okay soldier, you´ve got me."

Steve felt happy with his little victory and just smiled at Natasha for a moment. Then he quickly picked her up in his arms, taking Natasha by surprise again, just like he did last night.

Natasha didn´t say anything this time, she just smiled back at him and made a mental note that she should probably have to get used to Steve carrying her around bridal style, which was not bad, as long as he kept doing it when they were alone because she didn´t want to look weak in front of the others.

Steve took her to his bed and laid her down with him on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her lips passionately. Natasha kissed him back and placed her hands on his shoulders, then as the kiss deepened, her hands traveled down to his broad and muscular back.

But, before they could get any further, Natasha´s phone rang and interrupted the moment. Steve broke the kiss and said a little frustrated: "Oh! Come on! Can´t the bad guys give us some peace for a couple of days!"

Natasha gently pushed Steve out of the way with a teasing smile on her face: "Don´t worry soldier, I´ll make it up to you later." She winked at him.

Steve gave her a half-smile.

Natasha quickly made her way to her jacket, that was tossed on the floor, and took her ringing phone from it´s pocket. She looked at it saying: "It´s Stark."

Steve let out an exasperation breath as he sat on the edge of his bed, observing as Natasha answered the phone with an annoyed tone: "Stark, this is better be important!"

Tony Stark replied on the other side: "So… you´re not a morning person, are you little red? Sorry for calling you this early, but I have news for you!"

Tony made a dramatic pause hoping Natasha was going to eagerly ask him about it, but instead she replied with disdain: "Just spill it Stark!"

Tony felt a little disappointed, but just a little because he knew what he had to say would get to her, so he continued enthusiastically: "I found Bruce!" And he silently wished that he was there to see her face.

Steve watched as Natasha´s expression changed from annoyed to troubled. He immediately stood up because he wanted to know what was making her so agitated.

Natasha just stared at the wall in front of her and bit her lower lip as all sort of feelings that she had buried started to surface again. Loss, sadness, anger, regret. Between all those emotions, she managed to ask Tony: "Where?"

Tony replied in his conceited tone: "He was on a small Pacific island, he didn´t want to come home, but you know how I can be convincing when I want to! Plus, I have all the science toys that he likes to play with, so right now, he´s here at the Avengers Tower."

There was silence between them for a while as Natasha started pacing from side to side trying to organize her thoughts about this situation. She felt very relieved to know that Bruce was okay and part of her wanted to see him, but the other part of her was afraid of what could happen if she went to him, especially now that she was with Steve.

Steve just watched her intensely, eager to find out what was going on.

Not that Tony expected Natasha to thank him, but he added: "You´re welcome."

At that, Natasha stopped pacing and replied absentminded: "Right…" She quickly looked at Steve, she meet his worried eyes for a moment, wondering how this would affect them, but she looked away again as Tony started to talk: "He told me how sorry he was for the way he left things with you and that you would probably punch him on the face if you see him again, which I strongly suggest against it, you know, because of the green guy…"

Natasha interrupted him: "The thought crossed my mind, yeah…but I´m passed that stage."

"Oh, good! Cause I think you two need to talk." Stark concluded.

"He has my number. He could have called me anytime." Natasha replied in a bitter tone which made Steve furrow his brown in suspicion as he tried to figure out what the hell they were talking about.

Tony explained: "Well, he said that some things have to be talked face-to-face. So, why don´t you come over?"

Natasha hesitated for a moment, but she realized that she needed closure on this matter in order to move on, so she replied: "Fine. I´m on my way."

"Great! See you soon!" Tony hung up.

Natasha put her phone down from her ear and just stared at its blank screen for a moment, lost in her thoughts.

Steve brought her out of her trance when he asked: "What´s going on?"

Natasha put her blank expression mask on and looked at him saying: "Bruce is back…he wants to talk to me."

"Oh…" Was all that Steve could reply as a sting of jealousy hit him. He tensed his jaws for a moment. He wanted to ask her how she felt about this, but he was afraid of what she might answer. She still wasn´t officially his girlfriend, they had only spent a night together, so he didn´t want to push her away by acting possessive over her. It was very hard for him not to do that, but he held his ground and just silently watched Natasha grabbing the remaining of her clothes to get dressed to leave.

When Natasha finished getting dressed, she went to Steve and stopped in front of him, saying seriously: "I´m going to take a shower and head to the Avengers Tower. I´ll call you when I get back."

Steve didn´t want to miss this meeting for anything because he was uncertain of how Natasha felt about Bruce and he was ready to fight for her if he had too. He had to be there, he wouldn´t stand to just sit in his room all day waiting for her to return. Actually he was done waiting, he did that a good portion of his life already, so he replied firmly:"I´m going with you!"

Natasha frown as she looked at Steve, she didn´t think having Steve there would make it any easier for her, so she tried to explain that: "Steve…I don´t…"

But Steve interrupted her: "Please, don´t argue with me! I´m coming too!" Natasha was taken aback a little for how strong his tone was. Steve noticed that and continued in a softer tone, trying to find a way to disguise the fact that he was jealous: "I want to see how Bruce is doing after all this time…"

Natasha narrowed her eyes for a moment because she knew that was a lame excuse for him to join her, but she also knew what a stubborn man he could be, so she just let it go: "Okay…I´ll meet you at the garage in 15 minutes. I´m driving." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

Steve knew that Natasha suspected that the real reason for him to come along was because he was afraid of losing her, and what scared him the most was that Natasha didn´t even tried to make him fell like he had nothing to worry about. He took a deep breath to calm his nerve a bit, and went to get ready too, thinking how his perfect good mood was now ruined.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

It was a rainy morning and Natasha was driving her black Corvette with Steve in the passenger's seat. She was going really fast, despite the rain that was pouring down, and was silently looking at the road ahead. She was in deep thought about the recent events in her life since they left the Avengers Facility.

Steve was used to having Natasha driving like a manic, even when it wasn´t an emergency, so he didn´t say anything about that, but he felt like he should say something to break the uncomfortable silence between them. So he glanced at Natasha a few times, but whenever he did that, she seemed to be so concentrated on the road that he just looked back out the window and watched the trees passing by, remaining silent too as his mind raced with questions.

When they arrived at the city, Natasha slowed down a bit. She stopped at a red light. Still looking forward, she finally spoke: "Steve, before we get there and you try to mark your territory, there is something…"

"Wow! Wait! That´s not why I´m here!" Steve interrupted Natasha, a blush appearing on his face as he looked at her.

Natasha looked at him with a smirk on her face: "Oh, come on Steve! You´re not fooling anyone."

Steve scratched the back of his head nervously because he knew the spy was right and that she could see right through his act. He blushed even more as he replied: "Yeah…hum…okay, but when you say it like that it sounds…bad."

"Well, it´s bad! We´ve only spent a night together! So before you do anything stupid, I need to tell you something." Natasha looked forward again and started driving as the light turned green.

Steve, still feeling uncomfortable by the situation, tried to explain himself: "I didn´t mean to…sleep with you on our first date but…we´ve know each other for a long time and…I´ve wanted this to happen for so long…and last night was so amazing…it just got out of my control." Steve shook his head thinking how bad he was at this sort of thing and looked forward too with a frown on his face, trying to gather his thoughts and trying to find words that made more sense. He was so confused because he was so inexperienced with dates and relationships, especially on this century.

Natasha glanced at Steve and smiled a little with the look on the old fashioned soldier´s face. She just loved when he looked vulnerable, because that was the true Steve Rogers, that was the one side that everybody else didn´t see in him when he was in his Captain America uniform. But he was starting to sound like he felt guilty for sleeping with her, and she didn´t want him to feel that way, so she parked the car for a moment and looked at him, saying softly: "Steve…I don´t care about that. In fact, I agree with you, last night was amazing…but that´s not what´s bothering me."

Steve looked at her with curiosity in his eyes.

Natasha continued: "I´ve had feeling for you for a long time too…" she looked down and took a deep breath as she gather the strength to continue. "…but I´ve never told you this before because I wanted you to be happy." She looked back at him, meeting his blue eyes as he stared at her with a confused expression on his face again. He opened his mouth to say something but got cut off by Natasha as she continued in a firm tone: "You´re a good person Steve, you deserve to live a full life with a nice wife, a house on the suburbs, kids…I can´t ever give you that." Natasha eyes were sparkling with unshed tears as she gave him a sad smile.

Steve was really confused, not really sure where Natasha was going with this conversation: "Natasha, I thought we´re going to take it slow…why are you saying those things now?"

Natasha looked seriously at him: "Because I know you Steve. I know that once you´re committed to me you´ll plan for that sort of thing. And that´s not fair to you, because I´m not right for you and… I can´t have kids…" She said the last part in a low voice, Steve almost missed it.

Natasha took a deep breath, and looked away for a moment, trying not to break down in front of Steve as he kept looking at her, wondering if he had heard her right, until she met his eyes again and continued in a shaky voice: "When I was in the Red Room, I was trained to be a merciless assassin, no room for mistakes or emotions. We fight each other to the death and when I was the last one standing, they took me to the graduation ceremony, which at the time I thought was going to be some kind of reward for enduring all the mental and physical tortures…for being the only one that survived…" Natasha gave a sad smile and a single tear managed to escape and run down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away and continued: "But they took me to my ballet school, made me kill my friend, the pianist that had played during our ballet lessons, the only person I cared about at that time…" She looked down and wiped a couple of tears that fell from her eyes again: "…and then they took me back and tied me down to a stretcher and they sterilized me…just to make sure that I would never have anything holding me back, to make it easier to kill without any hesitation. I was just a hollow shell, a shadow, a ghost…" She looked back up at Steve with a sad face: "That´s the kind of monster they made me into, and that´s not the kind of woman you deserve to have in your life."

Steve was listening intently to her every word and he felt bad for her, he knew that her training in the Red Room was tough, but hearing her tell him about it and seeing how much it still affected her, made his heart break. Steve reached for her hand and squeezed it: "Natasha, I´m sorry..."

Natasha took her hand away from his abruptly: "Please, stop…" she blinked her tears away as she looked forward, put her hands on the steering wheel and started to drive again: "Don´t say anything now, just let it sink in and we can talk later…please. This subject always makes me lose my composure as you can see." She took a deep breath to control the trembling in her voice and kept her eyes on the road: "And I don´t want to meet Tony and Bruce with red eyes. So since you insisted in being there, I just wanted to give you a warning before you do something stupid like announcing any sort of relationship with me."

Steve frowned in frustration because he wanted to comfort her and say that he didn´t care about those things, about her dark past, because that was not the person she was anymore. But to respect her wishes, and not make this situation harder, he just remained silent the rest of the way to the Avengers Tower.

* * *

Tony Stark was on the Avengers Tower common room, sitting lazily on the sofa working on his tablet, when FRIDAY announced that his guests had arrived. He immediately stood up and turned to the elevator, frowning in confusion by the word guests because he thought that Natasha was the only one coming, but before he could ask FRIDAY about it, the elevator´s doors opened and Natasha got out followed by Steve.

He greeted happily: "Hello! Little Red…and Capsicle?" He left his tablet on the coffee table and went to shake hands with Steve: "Captain, I didn´t know you were joining us!"

Steve shook Tony´s hand and replied: "Hi Stark. It was a last minute decision."

Tony looked perplexed at Natasha and she answered his unspoken question: "When I told him that you found Bruce, he said that he wanted to see how he was doing…" She quickly glanced at Steve, hoping he wouldn´t give it all away with his awkward look.

Steve cleared his throat to adjust his dry throat, he hated lying. He asked: "How is he doing, by the way…where is he?" He noticed that they were the only ones in the room at the moment.

Tony replied: "He is doing okay I guess… he´s at the lab, he has spent a lot of his time there since he came back. He said he has a lot of catching up to do since he was stranded on a desert island...sort of." Tony smirks and continues: "And I´m totally up for that, I mean, it´s always good to have a new set of eyes helping on my techs."

Steve chuckled at that: "It sure is. I feel kind of safer knowing that Dr. Banner is overseeing your work, actually."

Tony looked hurt at Steve for moment: "Oh, so just because I accidentally made a killer A.I. that tried to destroy mankind, I´m ruined for life?"

Natasha crossed her arms over her chest and added seriously: "Yeah Stark, deal with it."

Tony glared at Natasha and then back at Steve who just shrugged his shoulders. Tony said with sarcasm: "Geez…I get it why you guys are never invited to the parties…" he pointed to Natasha: "…you´re mean and you…" he pointed at Steve: "are just too…honest. Just for future reference, I helped save the world…twice! And FYI, Bruce was there when WE created Ultron." He started to make his way to the open concept kitchen: "But let´s not get into that discussion." He took a plate of freshly made pancakes and asked as he sat on a stool by the kitchen island: "Have you guys had breakfast yet?

Steve was obviously very hungry because of his high metabolism and immediately answered: "No we haven´t."

Tony continued with a full mouth: "Good! Because I hired this cook and she does amazing pancakes, you wanna try?"

Steve made his way to join Tony on the kitchen island saying: "Don´t mind if I do." He grabbed a plate and a put a couples of pancakes on it.

Natasha stood in her spot: "I´m going to see Bruce in the lab."

Steve looked up from his plate, a sting of jealousy hitting his gut. He met Natasha´s eyes and when he was finished chewing, he said: "Now? Don´t you wanna eat something first?"

Natasha simply replied: "I´m not hungry" and turned around making her way to the elevator. She just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

Steve stopped eating and just watched as the elevator´s doors closed with Natasha inside. He was wondering what sort of conversation Natasha and Bruce would have, he was nervous just to think about that, so he unintended took a deep breath.

Tony noticed that and asked right before putting another piece of pancake in his mouth: "What´s wrong Cap?"

Steve was startled by Tony´s question and tried to hide it, without much success: "Huh…oh…nothing." He went back to his pancake as Tony just eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing? You came all this way to see Bruce and still you´re here with me, eating…" Tony took another bite of his food.

Steve said between bites: "Natasha has private business with Banner, I don't want to interfere…I can talk to him later."

"And Natasha´s private business with Bruce seems to bother you…" Tony stood up and went to the fridge to get orange juice. He offered it to Steve: "Juice?"

Steve looked at him and said: "Yes."

Tony grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and said playfully: "Yes it bothers you or yes you want juice?"

Steve couldn´t help the blush that appeared on his face, he tried to sound casual: "Yes I want juice, please."

Tony definitely noticed Steve´s red face. He poured the juice in the glasses and made his way back to the island with a smirk on his face. He set the glasses down and asked looking at Steve: "So, you came here to watch Natasha´s back? What? Are you two BFF now? I mean, why would she inform you that she was coming here to see Bruce if it was private?"

Steve tried not to choke on his pancakes. He was definitely bad at this sort of thing and now he was stuck with the genius, Tony Stark, and all his inconvenient questions. He was having seconds thought about coming here with Natasha.

Tony took a sip from his juice and looked at Steve with eager eyes, waiting for his answer.

Steve just kept looking down at his plate and kept his mouth busy, full of pancakes, trying to gain some time to think how to get away from this mess, but his mind was blank. He just thought: _"I really suck at this! Damn it!"_

So when he had no more pancakes to eat, he finally looked at Tony: "What do you want me to say, Stark?"

Tony raised his eyebrows: "Huh, I don´t know, the truth?"

Steve let go of his fork and exhaled in frustration: "Fine. The truth is that I'm jealous! There! Are you happy?"

Tony looked surprised for a moment and then replied: "Not quite, no…it still doesn´t explain why she told you she was coming here…I called her really early, like 6:00 in the morning. Did she woke you up on your day off to tell you this? Or maybe you two were together when she got the call, like in the same bedroom…" Tony raised an eyebrow as a smirk appeared on his face.

Steve silent cursed Tony for being so smart. Steve was a morning person, so maybe he could make an excuse for being up that early, so he said: "I was coming back from my morning run and met her when she was on her way out." Steve took the glass of juice to drink it, looking away from Tony for a moment, hoping he would buy that and leave him alone.

Tony narrowed his eyes and said: "You know, for someone who spends a lot of time with the spy, you should´ve learned to lie better, Cap. But I guess you´re just too honest, like I said before." Tony took a sip from his juice again and continued: "Good luck is all that I can say, I have no idea who the spy is gonna choose, you or Bruce. Tough call…if Clint was here I would probably make a bet on Bruce." Tony said the last part just to get on Steve´s nerves and it worked because he choked on his juice, spilling some on his white t-shirt.

Tony offered him a napkin: "Easy there Cap!"

Steve took the napkin from Tony´s hand harshly and started to clean his face and shirt.

Tony just watched how stressed Steve looked and added: "You really like her, don´t you? That´s cute!"

Steve looked at Tony with an annoyed expression on his face: "Yes, I do! Now will you just shut up and talk about something else before I punch you in the face!"

Tony raised his hands in surrender saying: "Okay! Sorry! Touchy subject, I get it!" He made his way to get his tablet on the coffee table: "Let me just show you the improvements I´m making for your shield then..." and came back to show Steve his new ideas for his shield.

* * *

 **Not the end yet! Sorry! But there´s another chapter coming out soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! This must be a new record, that´s the fastest I´ve ever updated a story, I hope it doesn´t have too many mistakes! Enjoy it!**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Natasha arrived at the laboratory floor of the Avengers Tower. She slowly walked in and saw Bruce, in his lab coat, messing with some chemicals. He looked busy, he had his back to Natasha and didn´t noticed her in the room, her feet were too light and didn´t make a sound as she came closer. She stopped when she was close enough and said softly: "Hi Bruce. I´m glad to see you."

Bruce suddenly turned around and adjusted his glasses up his nose, meeting Natasha´s eyes. He said in surprise: "Natasha! Hi! What are you doing here?"

Natasha narrowed her eyes suspiciously and replied: "Tony called me…he said that you wanted to talk to me?"

Bruce gave her a shy smile, thinking how Tony always messed things up by trying to help. He said awkwardly: "Ah…Tony called you. I´m sorry I didn´t ask him to do that…"

Natasha couldn´t hide the disappointment on her face: "I see." She looked away for a moment, silent cursing Tony Stark for tricking her.

Bruce noticed the disappointment on her face and replied, feeling a little guilty: "Please, don´t get me wrong Natasha. It´s not that I didn´t want to see you…I just…wasn´t ready. I don´t know what to say to you, safe that I´m sorry. I´m sorry for the way I left and for not being who you wanted me to be. I guess that we were just two troubled people looking for a way out back then and…as much I admire you, I don´t love, not like that. I´m so sorry. I hope we can still be friends?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

Natasha met Bruce´s eyes and smiled a little: "Yes, sure we can be friends Bruce. I think you´re right. We´re just two lost people trying to find a place on this world and…I´m sorry too, for pushing you away from everyone else."

Bruce replied seriously: "Don´t be sorry for that!" He stepped closer and hugged Natasha for a moment and she hugged him back, both feeling a little relieved that they were on the same page.

Bruce let go and looked at Natasha again: "I didn´t run from you, I was running from myself. I didn´t say anything to you because I was afraid that you would follow me. And I think you can´t run from this…" He waved his hand around, like he was showing the place that there were on, then he continued meeting her eyes again: "You belong here, you make a good Avenger and that´s what you should be doing. You´re exactly where you're supposed to be."

Natasha gave a bright smiled at Bruce: "Thank you Bruce. That really means a lot to me, hearing you say that."

Bruce smiled back at her: "You´re welcome. Besides, Tony told me that you and the Captain are doing a great job training the new members of the team. You two work very well together. I guess you´re both meant for this."

Natasha replied proudly: "Yes, that´s true, but Rogers is the better one. He´s a great leader because he knows how to inspire the team without being too soft. And he´s a good person, I really like working with him. Sometimes we have a few disagreements because Rogers and I are completely opposites…Captain America and Black Widow…but in the end, it always works out."

"That´s precisely why you two are such good partners, you complement each other. And you have worked together as partners for some time now, you´ve learned to respect and trust each other, and that is the key for a good relationship." Bruce said and then just looked at Natasha for a moment, wondering if he should say what he was thinking or not.

Natasha noticed that he was staring at her, raised an eyebrow and asked: "What?"

Bruce looked away shyly: "Hum…I don´t if should say this, but…"he met her eyes again: "I think Steve likes you more than just a partner. And he´s just afraid to lose what you two have if he says anything."

Of course that now Natasha knew that Steve liked her, but she looked puzzled at Bruce because she was wondering how did he noticed that: "What makes you say that?" She asked.

Bruce smiled a little: "I had my suspicions, but it became obvious to me at the party that Tony gave here, the one that Ultron crashed…"

Natasha looked at him and nodded, acknowledging that she remembered that day. How could she forget, how could any of them forget the day that Ultron came to life.

Bruce continued: "Do you remember that you and me were talking at the bar, and you´re flirting with me, which at the time I thought you were just being Natasha Romanoff, always with the flirty jokes, but…just as you left, Steve came to the bar and talked to me. At first I even thought that he was going to tell me to stay away from you or something…"

Natasha was listening intently and couldn´t believe what she was hearing, Steve was watching her that day?

Bruce continued: "But he said that we both deserved to win and for me not to wait too long like he did. He encouraged me to be with you, but his eyes looked sad. I guess he just wanted you to be happy and he thought that I was the one that could do that, despite the way he feels about you."

Natasha disagreed, saying seriously: "No Bruce, I think he was probably thinking about Peggy, the woman he loved when he was at the World War II. They never got the chance to be together. He told me about her once."

Bruce shook his head: "No Natasha, the way he talked to me that day, he was sad because he was losing you. Think! Why in a party with that much people, would he be listening to our conversation? I know he has super hearing, but that party was loud, he would have to be really concentrated on what we were saying. Why would he do that, unless he really likes you?"

Natasha was shocked with what Bruce told her. She didn´t even know what else to say. She couldn´t believe that Steve cared about her so much that he was prepared to let her go if it was for her to be happy. The Ultron episode replayed in her mind and she realized that maybe that´s why he seemed to be a little colder toward her at that time, because he was hurt. Because he thought that she was with Bruce. And when the team was down, after the Scarlet Witch played with their minds, he had to deal with his vision alone. She wasn´t there for him, she was with Bruce. Then, when Bruce left and she was alone again, he started to get close to her, and she thought it was all because they were working together. But she was wrong. All this time he suffered in silence. And now, when he finally got the chance to be with her, Bruce came back, and she pushed him away on their way here. She had to tell him that story but, not now, not in the way she did, offering a way out when all he ever wanted was to be with her. And even after all that, he was still there, ready to fight for her. " _How could I´ve been so blind?"_ She thought. She felt dazed with the story Bruce told her as realization hit Natasha like a rock would hit her head.

Natasha was looking right through Bruce when she spoke without much thinking, in a low voice: "He came here with me today…"

Bruce raised his eyebrows in surprise: "Wow! Really?" he chuckled before he continued: "Come on Natasha. You´re better at reading people than me, do you still think I´m wrong?"

Natasha now looked at Bruce, her eyes glassy with tears, and just shook her head in response.

Bruce gently put a hand on her shoulder and said: "Natasha, I know you think you don´t deserve to be happy because of your past, but you´re wrong. You have to let go of all that. Yes it made you who you are today, but it´s not necessarily a part of you anymore. You´re free now. You can do whatever you want and I think you should give him a chance. Maybe he can be what you´re looking for. A partner for life."

Natasha blinked her tears away and hugged Bruce, whispering: "Thank you Bruce."

Bruce replied feeling satisfied for helping her: "That´s what friends are for."

* * *

Natasha and Bruce made their way back to the common room to find Steve and Tony talking to each other. Steve sat in an armchair next to the couch that Tony was sitting. Steve saw them entering the room and immediately stood up, but Tony´s mouth was faster than his and he spoke first: "Ah, finally! There is our favorite couple!"

Steve tensed his jaws in anger and glared at Tony, who met his eyes and just smirked at the Captain.

When Bruce and Natasha stopped in front of their friends, Bruce replied shyly: "Hum…not couple no, just good friends." Bruce looked at Natasha, she meet his eyes and nodded at him with a smile on her face.

Tony spoke enthusiastically: "Well that´s good news too! Right Capsicle?" He slapped Steve´s back with a playful smile on his face and Steve didn´t seem to care. He just released a breath that he didn´t even realized that he was holding and a smile appeared on his face too as he looked from Bruce to Natasha. He added: "Yeah, I´m glad to hear that. By the way, nice to see you Dr. Banner." He extended his hand to shake Bruce´s.

Bruce shook Steve´s hands: "Thanks Captain. It´s good to see you too!"

Natasha noticed the small orange stain on Steve´s white t-shirt and said: "What happened there?" She pointed at Steve´s t-shirt.

Steve felt the heat on his cheeks rise as he tried to explain without delivering too much information: "Hum...orange juice accident." He said glancing at Tony.

Tony looked at Natasha: "Yeap! That one was my fault!" He looked back at Steve: "Sorry Cap, do you want me to get you a new t-shirt?"

"No, there no need, Tony. Thanks" Steve met Natasha´s questioning look, but just shook his head lightly, signaling her to keep quiet about it. And she got the message.

Tony said: "Okay! Well, since we´re all here, why don´t we have lunch together and catch up a little. I´m calling my new chef to cook us something special, we´ve gotta celebrate our friendship while we can, before some bad ass super alien guy decides to destroy the world or something, right?"

Natasha was in a good mood, knowing that she could move on from Bruce now that their situation was resolved in good terms. So she felt like an afternoon hanging out with her fellows Avengers would be nice, so she replied: "Yeah, sure. It´s our day off anyways…" She looked at Steve and gave him a half-smile.

Steve met her eyes and couldn´t help but to smile back at her, because he felt happy and relieved that Natasha and Bruce had agreed in staying friend.

Steve´s smile was a sweet and genuine smile that made Natasha´s heart melt. She just wanted to run to him and kiss him, but she contained herself for later.

Natasha played cool during the lunch and through the rest of the afternoon at the Avengers Tower, and just exchange a few looks with Steve now and then, keeping her distance from him because she noticed that Steve was having a hard time being near her without being able to touch her. He looked like a cat on cage, he was restless. So she always sat as far as she could from him, just to make sure that he wouldn´t ruin their cover.

Of course she didn´t know that Steve sort of told Tony about them earlier and Tony caught up to their game at some point. He tried really hard not to say anything about it because he was afraid that he would ruin the Captain´s chance with the spy and he was his friend, he wanted the old man to be happy. Also, he was sure that Steve would punch his face as soon as he spoke up. Getting punched in the face by Captain America without his armor on would not be pretty. So, as hard as it was for him, Tony just observed the couple in silence.

When Steve announced that it was getting late and they should be going, they all said their goodbyes and as soon as Natasha and Steve got into the elevator, Tony jumped out from the armchair he was sitting and ran like crazy for his tablet that was on the kitchen´s counter. He quickly picked it up and strode back to Bruce.

Bruce was sitting at the sofa, watching Tony with a confused look on his face: "What the hell are you doing Tony?" He asked.

Tony sat beside him, lifting his tablet on his hand so that Bruce could see the screen too, and replied eagerly: "I just want to show you something."

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve and Natasha got out of the elevator in the garage level and were heading to Natasha´s corvette, walking side by side. Natasha was about to go around her car to get to the driver´s side, but before she could go any further, Steve grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, spinning her around and holding her small frame against his.

Natasha´s gasped in surprise with his sudden move, but didn´t hold him back, she just lightly leaned her head against Steve´s broad chest, whispering: "Steve…do you know that Stark probably has cameras everywhere in this Tower, including the garage…"

Steve kept his tight embrace on Natasha as he replied: "I know…and I don´t care. I just couldn´t wait anymore to tell you that…I love you Natasha. And I don´t care about what you did in your past, I don´t care about having a nice wife or a house on the suburbs, the kids part…we can always figure that out later. I´m not asking you to marry me, but…all I know is that you´re the woman I want to be with…for the rest of my life if I can."

Natasha pulled away a little to look up at him in surprise. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, she couldn´t believe how lucky she was to have someone like Steve in her life, but she was a little mad too because she couldn´t believe that he was saying all those things to her now. She said shocked: "Damn it Steve! I told you I wanted to take things slow! You could´ve waited until later to tell me all that!"

Steve couldn´t help it, he didn´t want to wait anymore. At this moment, he wore his heart on his sleeve because he promised to himself that once he knew he had a chance with Natasha, he would go all the way. He met Natasha´s eyes and said seriously: "Don´t blame me! You were the one that brought this up on our way here. And yesterday, you were the one that said that if we ever get to be old people, you wanted me to be by your side! I´m just saying that...I want that too." He gave her a shy smile.

Natasha knew he was right, so she just smiled back at him and continued playfully: "You know that I´ll probably be a very grumpy old lady."

Steve said with a full smile on his face now: "Yeah, but you´ll be MY grumpy old lady…" he gently took a strand of red hair away from her face.

Natasha melted again because Steve was so sweet: "Oh Steve...If there is one thing that I´m grateful for in my life, it´s you. You know what? To hell with Stark and his cameras!" Natasha put her hands on both sides of his face and closed the gap between them, kissing Steve´s lips with all her passion.

Steve tightened his embrace on Natasha, he smiled against her lips for a moment and then kissed her back, pulling her up a little to better access her mouth and deepening the kiss.

After a couple of minutes, when they finally broke the kiss, Natasha said breathless: "For the record…" she got on the tip of her toes and whispered in his ear: "I love you too, soldier."

Steve laughed full of joy and when their eyes met again, he said: "Let´s get out of here!"

Natasha nodded at Steve, they both got inside her corvette and left.

* * *

At the common room, Tony Stark, was watching the whole thing on his tablet with Bruce, and when Steve and Natasha finally kissed, he said: "I knew it! The soldier and the spy are together!" He suddenly became aware that Bruce might be hurt by that scene and glanced at his friend. But instead of looking sad, Bruce was smiling.

Bruce added looking at Tony: "Yeah, I guess they finally admitted they had feelings for each other. I´m happy for them."

Tony let out a breath, feeling relieved that his friend was happy too, and replied: "Oh, good! Because I do think they make a nice couple. Just like me and Pepper!"

Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony: "Yeah, well, you and Pepper have been a couple for a long time, maybe you should consider asking her to marry you before she dumps you and kicks you out from your own company. You know she can do that by now, right?"

Tony looked away in thought for a moment and realized that Bruce was right. Being the CEO of Stark Industries, Pepper Potts had enough power to do that. He didn´t think that Pepper would ever do that to him, but the though of him being thrown out from his own company scared him because he wouldn´t be a billionaire anymore, maybe just a millionaire? He couldn´t have that, and he couldn´t lose Pepper of course! Tony shook those thoughts away and suddenly dropped the tablet on the coffee table. He looked worried at Bruce and said: "We are going out right now! I gotta buy a nice engagement ring for Pepper!"

"What? Now?" Bruce replied in surprise.

Tony stood up: "Yeah now! And I want you to be my best man, by the way, so you gotta help me! Come on Brucie!" He looked at Bruce with puppies eyes.

Bruce chuckled and replied as he stood up too: "Sure Tony! It will be an honor to be your best man."

Tony tapped Bruce´s shoulder happily: "Great! You´ve always been a good friend Bruce, we sort of speak the same language, with the science stuff...but do you know what I like about you the most? You were always a good listener. I know I tend to talk too much sometimes, but you´ve always seems to listen to me more than everyone else. That´s probably a doctor thing, right?"

"I told you before Tony…I´m not that kind of doctor, that´s called a psychiatrist." Bruce replied nonchalant.

"Yeah, but…I hate those kind of doctor, they ask me too many personal questions." Tony said as he made his way to the elevator with Bruce following him.

Once inside the elevator, Bruce answered: "That´s kind of their job Tony, they have to ask personal questions."

Tony looked at Bruce and said: "Pfff…Nonsense. I think you´re better at that because you just listen." He got out of the elevator: "Except when you fall asleep, that´s just rude!" He walked toward his Audi and got in the driver´s seat.

Bruce followed him, shaking his head at his eccentric friend. He got in the passenger´s seat: "Well, some parts of your life are not as interesting as you think."

Tony frowned at Bruce: "Oh come on! There is nothing more interesting than Tony Stark´s life!" He then started the car and said enthusiastically: "For instance, right now, I´m buying Pepper the most expensive engagement ring ever! And you can witness that! And then we´ll have an awesome party to celebrate!"

Bruce chuckled at how Tony´s mind worked and replied: "You know Tony, you´ve got issues…"

Tony smirked at Bruce: "I know! That´s why I´ve got you! My best man, Dr. Bruce Banner!" He drove out of the garage, to the busy streets of New York City.

 **THE END?**

* * *

 **Maybe another chapter with Tony´s engagement party if I get inspired enough to write about it! Writing about Tony is so much fun, I love him, after Steve of course, which leads me to a question: TeamCap or TeamIronman? Tough call, especially because Black Widow is on TeamIronman. I´m so torned! I´ve already bought my ticket! 04/28 at 21:00 I´ll be at the theater in my city to watch Captain America: Civil War! Counting the day for that! I just love MARVEL! Thank you MARVEL for the awesome movies! Also, thank you readers for the support! Bye!**


End file.
